Goto Katsumi
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 154cm |genres = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2013-Present ( years) |agency = Planet Studio (2013-2017) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2018-Present) |label = Girls Record Co. |group = Nijiiro Musume |generation = 1st Generation |debutsingle = Niji no Ressha / LOVE Shugyou / Aozora Kataomoi |lastsingle = |join = January 1, 2018 |mcolor = |days = |acts = Nijiiro Musume, Hello! Project Girls Division ALL STARS, HEARTS♥ }} Goto Katsumi (後藤克己) is a Japanese idol signed to as a member of Nijiiro Musume. Prior to joining Girls Division, Goto was a member of the Saitama based idol group, HEARTS♥. History Early Life Goto Katsumi was born on May 4, 2002, in Saitama, Japan, to a couple whose names are undisclosed. In 2013, Goto joined Planet Studio and was placed in the Saitama based group, HEARTS♥. 2017 Goto participated in a Girls Division audition in May. In July, Goto left HEARTS♥ and Planet Studio. 2018 On January 1, it was announced that Goto would become a member of the new group, Nijiiro Musume. She would join twelve other girls. On June 9, Goto was chosen as Nijiiro Musume's representative for Hello! Project Girls Division ALL STARS. On August 30, Goto released her first DVD, Greeting ~Goto Katsumi~ 2019 On January 15, Goto released her first photobook, Katsumi. Personal Life Family= Goto Katsumi has a younger sister. She also has a cat named Pon. |-|Education= When Goto joined Nijiiro Musume, she was a third year middle school student. As of April 2018, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Goto Katsumi has acquired: *'Sanada Minami': Goto is close to fellow group member, Sanada Minami. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Goto Katsumi: *'Katsuppi' (かつっぴ): Official nickname, given to her since joining Nijiiro Musume. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Goto Katsumi *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 154cm *'Zodiac:' *'Hello! Project Status:' **2018-01-01: Nijiiro Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2018-01-01: Member *'Nijiiro Musume Image Color:' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Musume (2018-Present) **Hello! Project Girls Division ALL STARS (2018-Present) *'Other Groups:' **HEARTS♥ (2013-2017) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Piano, karaoke *'Specialties:' Copying songs on the piano *'Favorite Music Genre:' Pop *'Favorite Food:' Mentaiko bread *'Favorite Sports:' Tennis, rugby *'Charm Points:' Smile *'Motto:' "You must work hard to reach your goal." *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Shibaraku Omachinasai." by Chisana Hana *'Looks Up To:' Bando Kaede, Nao Rika Discography Participated in Nijiiro Musume Singles #Niji no Ressha / LOVE Shugyou / Aozora Kataomoi (Debut) #Erande Rainbow / Hana to Chire! / Hatsukoi Dorobou #Daijoubu! / Catch You, Catch Me / Kagayaki no Jibun #Woo Woo / Kimi no Hitomi wa Planetarium / Heartgata Virus Digital Singles #Eien Pressure (Pre-Debut) #Hetappi Wink (Pre-Debut) #SODA POP #Hohoemi, I LIKE IT! #Buddy #Jibun de Odoro #MOVING FORWARD! HEARTS♥ #Happy! (Debut) #Kokoro! #KEEP IT MOVING! (Final) Trivia *She's considered as center and ace of Nijiiro Musume. *Her nickname that she used in HEARTS♥ was Katsumon (かつもん).